


[a podfic of] Reorienting by Palebluedot

by pods by talahui (Talahui)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Reunions, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/pods%20by%20talahui
Summary: author's summary:Thomas grabs ahold of his holy apparition with both hands and keeps him there, draws him nearer. Let them hold each other until they both bruise, he thinks fiercely, for tenderness needn't always step light. Love owes them kind wounds.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[a podfic of] Reorienting by Palebluedot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reorienting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543580) by [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot). 



[click here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C9lua5knUult59rNQ69C7lk3qow037Gw/view?usp=sharing) to download or stream "Reorienting" by Palebluedot, read by Talahu'i

To leave comments or kudos to the author, you can do so by following the link in the Notes section.

**Reader's Notes** : I tumbled into Black Sails head first, and less than two weeks after watching my first episode I had finished the series, recorded and edited this podfic, and surrendered 3/4 of my brain space to the characters of Madi and Captain Flint. A huge thank you to Palebluedot for writing such a lovely coda to the series and for allowing me to make a podfic of it.


End file.
